Chaton
by Miss Kumi
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire, Neji reçoit un cadeau bien particulier... Petit NejiXHinata, sans trop de romance, juste une relation frèresoeur, tout mignon et un zeste d'humour. ni les persos, ni l'univers ne sont à moi...
1. Anniversaire

Chaton

Le jour de son anniversaire. Déjà, fait étrange, elle s'était approchée d'elle-même pour le lui souhaiter. Si Neji avait été un peu plus intuitif, il se serait douté de quelque chose, mais cette fois-ci il se laissa seulement entraîner par sa petite cousine un peu à l'écart de la demeure des Hyuga. A cet endroit l'attendait une boîte en carton… percée. Second fait étrange de la journée, décidément pleine de rebondissements : la boîte bougeait. Comme Hinata l'encourageait, Neji souleva le couvercle et se figea.

« Bon anniversaire, Neji-kun, murmura-t-elle. »

Après ces paroles, elle partit rapidement à son entraînement, laissant sur place en Neji hébété tenant à bout de bras un minuscule chaton noir et blanc et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire. Le replaçant dans sa boîte pour l'emporter dans sa chambre, il trouva une feuille de papier violette pliée en deux. Même sans lire la signature, il savait qui avait écrit. Les filles et leur folie du papier à lettre ! Il la déplia, sourd aux faibles protestations du petit animal qui réclamait un meilleur sort que de se retrouver à nouveau enfermé, et lut :

_Cher Neji,_

_Un petit chaton, fragile, vulnérable, qui j'espère t'apprendra à quel point c'est agréable_

_d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier et de s'occuper des autres… J'ai_

_préféré un chat à un autre animal à cause des entraînements et missions,_

_de toutes façons c'est ce qui correspond le plus à ta personnalité, non ? Fier et indépendant…_

_Comme je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude, je vais te donner quelques pistes :_

_Tu dois tout d'abord lui trouver un nom ;_

_Un petit chat a besoin de jouer un minimum avec son maître, mais sinon_

_un morceau de papier froissé lui suffira pour la journée._

_Au fait, on s'attache très vite à ce genre de petite boule de poils, malgré les petites_

_bêtises éventuelles…_

Hinata-chan 

« Tss… Idiote… »

Il était arrivé à sa chambre en lisant. Il déposa le paquet qu'il tenait sous le bras et laissa le chaton sortir. Celui-ci s'ébroua un peu, s'étira et commença rapidement une inspection des lieux, donc Neji se retrouva bien vite à quatre pattes à la recherche de son cadeau sous un meuble. Rien à faire, le foutu animal restait hors de portée, avec en prime un miaulement moqueur.

« Ah, c'est comme ça ? Eh ben restes-y sous ton meuble ! »

L'adolescent se figea. Ça y était, il commençait déjà à parler à un animal… C'est ce moment-là que choisit la bestiole pour sortir de sa cachette et venir se frotter contre la main du Hyuga, qui eut un soupir d'exaspération. C'est vrai qu'il était adorable, ce petit chat noir, avec des taches de blanc sur le bout des deux pattes avant, l'œil droit et sur les oreilles. Alors que Neji était plongé dans ses pensées pour trouver un nom pas trop ridicule à son nouveau compagnon, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait déjà commencé à jouer avec lui, faisant bouger distraitement ses doigts pour l'attirer. Il ne remarqua l'activité de son chaton que lorsque celui-ci lui mordit la main.

« Aïe, mais ça va pas ! s'écria-t-il en la mettant hors de portée de lui. Je vais t'appeler Tamaranai ! _(insupportable)_. »

Le chat lui fit des petits yeux attendrissants, auxquels même Orochimaru n'aurait pas résisté. Neji céda avec un soupir:

« Bon, alors que penses-tu de « oni » (_démon_ ou _chat_ du jeu chat perché) ? Ou alors « gaki » (_sale gamin_) ? fit-il avec un petit sourire discret. »

Le petit animal hérissa ses poils et tourna le dos à Neji que le jeu commençait à amuser. Décidément, quel caractère !

« Sérieusement, « hitogara » (_personne de caractère_) ou « ibaru » (_fier_), ce sont mes derniers choix. »

Finalement, le matou se retourna face à son maître, vint chercher une caresse puis se roula en boule dans sa boîte pour dormir. Retrouvant enfin un peu de calme, l'adolescent décida de laisser un message à Hinata avant d'aller rejoindre son oncle pour son entraînement.

_Hinata,_

_Je crois que tu t'es largement trompée sur Ibaru. Il n'a rien du petit chaton fragile_

_et vulnérable, mais il est réellement fier et indépendant, bien que légèrement agité._

_Rien que lui trouver un nom m'a pris plus d'une heure, mais je crois que_

_c'est plutôt lui qui m'a adopté… Pour l'instant il a déjà visité_

_mon armoire et il dort (enfin). Je vais lui laisser une petite boule de papier_

_comme tu me l'as conseillé, histoire de retrouver ma chambre intacte, ce _

_qui tiendrait du miracle vu le monstre qui m'a déjà mordu._

_Voilà un extrait des noms sur lesquels j'ai hésité :_

_Tamaranai, Kuroshiro (blanc et noir/bien et mal), Oni, Gaki,_

_Et enfin je penche plutôt pour Hitogara et Ibaru._

_Neji_


	2. Nuit

**Wa-tsukimi : **En fait, j'ai réfléchi à ta review, et tu as raison, ça colle pas trop avec Neji. J'ai donc décidé de changer un peu le cours de ma fic, et d'essayer de coller plus avec le côté « glaçon » de Neji, même si dans ma tête il l'est pas tant que ça… J'attends ton impression sur ce nouveau chapitre

Chaton

Neji dormait profondément lorsqu'il entendit un bourdonnement près de son oreille. A moitié éveillé, épuisé physiquement par son entraînement, il chassa d'un mouvement de la main l'insecte qui l'attaquait lorsqu'il rencontra un corps chaud sur sa trajectoire. Tous les sens alors en éveil, il se redressa vivement, un kunaï en main et le byakugan activé pour se retrouver devant un chaton aux yeux grands ouverts.

« Ah, lâcha seulement Neji, un peu vexé de s'être laissé avoir. Je t'avais oublié, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à… 3 heures du matin ? finit-il dans un soupir après un regard à son réveil. »

Il alluma la lumière, et resta saisi devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa chambre. En effet, lorsque son entraînement avait pris fin, la nuit était déjà tombée sur Konoha et, trop éreinté par ses exercices, il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'allumer la lumière et s'était effondré sur son futon. Mais à présent, il voyait le véritable état de la pièce : les parchemins étaient déroulés, sans dessus dessous, déchirés comme les lanières de son sac à dos qui pendaient lamentablement, les murs étaient parsemés de griffures et le flacon d'encre de Chine avait déversé son contenu sur la table, dans lequel Ibaru avait dû marcher puisque de nombreuses empreintes tapissaient le sol et les meubles.

« Mon Dieu… murmura Neji, désespéré, la tête dans les mains. »

Il regarda son chat qui jouait à présent avec son bandeau de Konoha, l'attrapa et le mit dehors malgré ses protestations, avant de ranger un minimum sa chambre et de se recoucher. Il n'entendait plus de miaulements tristes derrière la porte, et pensa tout simplement que le chaton s'était endormi.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée, car il entendit frapper à sa porte à peine plus d'une heure plus tard. Marmonnant quelque chose que lui seul comprit, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hinata en court yukata rouge, l'air relativement réveillée, et tenant dans ses bras un Ibaru tout heureux et ronronnant.

« Neji-nii-san… je crois que ceci t'appartient…murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

C'est lui qui est venu me chercher…

Pff… Celui-là alors… fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé pour ce dérangement, Hinata-sama. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Ce n'est rien. Il était trop mignon, avoua-t-elle en caressant le chat derrière les oreilles, le faisant fermer les yeux.

Vous devriez rentrer, ce n'est pas convenable de vous promener ainsi la nuit, surtout pour venir ici…

Oui, et en cette tenue ! termina-t-elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux. Bonne nuit, Neji-nii-san.

Bonne nuit, Hinata-sama. »

Il la regarda partir, puis rentra et ferma la porte, le chaton toujours dans les bras. Il le prit dans une main et le leva face à son visage, pendant que l'animal se tortillait désespérément pour lui échapper.

« T'es un sacré drôle, toi ! le fâcha-t-il en souriant. Je te mets dehors et tu vas réveiller Hinata-sama en personne ! T'as vraiment de la chance que ce soit elle, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait dit Hiashi-sama s'il t'avait trouvé. »

Heureusement pour Neji, Ibaru avait eu son compte d'émotions pour la journée, et se roula en boule dans le futon de son maître, sur la place encore tiède, dès qu'il l'eut relâché. Avec un soupir de découragement, l'adolescent le rejoignit et s'endormit sans être plus dérangé cette fois-ci.


	3. Mission

**Joliceur :** merci pour ta review, une chose est sûre, Neji n'en a pas fini avec ce petit-là !

**Topie :** je vais faire de mon mieux pour ça…

**Ai-sensei and Nade-chan :** C'est ça qui est bien, en fait j'avais aucune idée de comment faire réagir Hiashi-sama… Peut-être qu'il a peur des chats °l'imagine monter sur une chaise avec des cris suraigus…°, ou qu'il y est allergique..

Chaton

Neji était énervé. Il bouclait son sac à toute vitesse, bien que consciencieusement.

« Neji Hyuga en retard, on aura tout vu, marmonnait-il entre ses dents. Tout ça à cause de ce chat… »

Ibaru avait encore fugué. Hinata avait eu beau lui dire qu'un chat adorait la liberté, et que quoi que son maître fasse, il s'enfuirait à la moindre occasion, l'adolescent aimait bien savoir où se trouvait son compagnon, surtout lorsqu'il partait en mission comme aujourd'hui. Alors il l'avait cherché partout dans la demeure, n'osant toutefois pas l'appeler. En désespoir de cause et voyant l'heure tourner, il avait laissé un mot à Hinata lui demandant de s'en occuper s'il venait comme souvent chercher asile auprès d'elle. A cette pensée, il sentit une pointe de jalousie serrer son cœur, mais disparaître aussi tôt. Certes, son chat allait voir sa cousine et sembler l'apprécier, mais il revenait toujours près de lui, en ramenant parfois Hinata. Et à force, les deux Hyuga en étaient arrivé à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, voire même à l'espérer. Mais l'heure n'était pas au sentimentalisme féminin et Neji sortit de sa chambre d'un pas vif, uniquement concentré sur son objectif.

Cela faisait à présent 3 heures qu'ils marchaient, et leur destination était à proximité. Gaï-sensei avait décidé de faire une courte pause, sous l'initiative de Tenten, afin d'arriver en pleine forme au village. Leur mission ne serait sans doute pas très dangereuse, mais sûrement physique. Pendant que la jeune fille s'asseyait sous un arbre et que Lee et son modèle commençaient une série de mille pompes, Neji se débarrassa un peu brusquement de son sac. Quel étonnement pour lui quand celui-ci protesta d'un miaulement ! Intrigué, mais devinant déjà le fin mot de l'histoire, il l'ouvrit et poussa un soupir de découragement en voyant deux petits yeux levés vers lui et en entendant le ronronnement de plaisir venant de la boule de poils présente dans son sac.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neji-kun ? demanda Tenten en remarquant le trouble de son coéquipier. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Non, c'est rien… »

Comme pour le contredire, Ibaru en profita et s'échappa du sac, malgré les réflexes de son propriétaire, et courut droit vers Tenten.

« Oh, qu'il est mignon ! Bonjour, toi, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en le cajolant.

Tenten-chan, où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Gai-sensei en s'approchant.

S'il s'est perdu, on doit le ramener à son propriétaire, fit remarquer Lee.

Du calme, lâcha finalement Neji d'une voix neutre. C'est le mien.

Il s'appelle comment ? demanda Tenten, qui ne suivait pas leur conversation, pendant que les deux autres étaient muets de stupeur.

Ibaru.

Cool.

Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'avoir un chat ? demanda Lee.

C'est Hinata-sama qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire.

Elle a eu une drôle d'idée, mais il est adorable ! commenta Tenten.

Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas, et qu'il se montre toujours adorable devant une fille. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il m'a fait voir.

C'est normal, il est encore petit !

Pourquoi l'avoir emmené en mission ? C'est dangereux ! remarqua Gai.

Plutôt encombrant. Mais sa présence ici est indépendante de ma volonté. Il a dû se glisser dans mon sac et comme j'étais pressé je ne l'ai pas vu.

Et… que comptes-tu en faire ?

Le garder dans mon sac jusqu'à nouvel ordre, répondit-il avec un très léger sourire, connaissant par avance la réaction de son chat. »

En effet, à ces mots, Ibaru miaula de mécontentement et s'échappa des bras de Tenten avant de s'enfuir, ce que n'avait pas prévu Neji. Lee s'élança pour le rattrapper, mais le chaton fut plus rusé et bondit dans un buisson. L'adolescent le suivit… et se retrouva couvert d'épines, mais avec le chaton dans une main. Le Hyuga arriva rapidement près de lui.

« Rien, de cassé, Lee ? T'es vraiment un diable, toi ! fit-il en tentant de le reprendre. »

L'animal, semblant comprendre sa bêtise, se mit à ronronner et se frotter contre la main de son gardien, qui le relâcha, attendri. Une fois les quatre pattes à terre, il vint donner un coup de tête à son propriétaire qui soupira en le cajolant distraitement et le remit dans son sac. Pendant ce temps, Tenten avait tressé trois longues herbes ensemble de manière à former un collier et une laisse.

« C'est pas un chien, je vais pas lui mettre ça !

C'est ça ou le garder dans les jambes, ce qui pourrait nuire à la mission, déclara-t-elle.

Mais non, Tenten-chan, rien n'est impossible à la jeunesse, s'enflamma Gai.

Si tu veux, tu peux le laisser à la vieille dame chez qui on doit se rendre, elle sera ravie de te le garder pendant la mission, je pense, proposa Lee.

Bien, c'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… »

Quand Neji rentra chez lui le lendemain, ce fut une Hinata en larmes qui l'accueillit.

« Hinata-sama ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en la prenant par les épaules.

Je…je… je suis…dé-désolée…

Calmez-vous, bon sang ! Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ?

I-i-baru… je ne l'ai pas trouvé…

Oh, lui ! C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en la lâchant. Calmez-vous, Hinata-sama, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir, j'en suis désolé… Ibaru s'était caché dans mon sac…

Il est parti en mission avec toi ? demanda Hinata en souriant doucement et en essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches.

Oui… et il a trouvé le moyen de se faire cajoler par tout le monde…

Quel clown… lâcha-t-elle en riant. Je suis rassurée, bonne soirée Nej-nii-san…

Désolé, Hinata-sama, s'excusa-t-il en lui prenant la main. Bonne soirée. »


	4. Démon ?

Je sais, je sui impardonnable ! Mais par pitié, lisez quand même… Après tout, vous avez attendu tellement longtemps, ce serait dommage que ce soit en vain… J'avais écrit quelques trucs, mais je trouvais ça… drôle… Et vu que cette fic a pour devoir d'être mignonne, je ne pouvais pas publier ça ! Encore que pour la fin, je crois que j'ai sombré dans le gnan-gnan… Enfin, à vous de juger… BSX !

**Yuuko-hime :** Merci de tes encouragements, j'aimerais aussi avoir Ibaru… même si mon chat, le vrai, est moins turbulent et tout aussi mignon ! Ravie que ça te plaise !

**Joliceur :** certes, je viens de trouver comment on fait, après des mois de recherches… Bah, j'ai jamais été une pro de l'informatique, moi…

Chaton

Un chuunin patrouillait comme chaque soir dans le village de Konoha. Son coéquipier était quelques pas derrière, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Question de logique : surprendre l'adversaire, même en cas d'attaque surprise de celui-ci. Tous ses sens en éveil, il avançait, l'air dégagé de quelqu'un qui rentre chez lui après une soirée. Il n'était pas de ces rares négligents qui ternissaient leur réputation.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement rapide sur un toit voisin. N'ayant pas perçu de danger, il décida tout de même d'aller vérifier sur place. Lorsqu'il se retourna légèrement pour faire part à son collègue de ses intentions, il le vit figé, les yeux grands ouverts levés vers le toit. Se retournant en saisissant une arme, il ne put percevoir qu'un bref instant des taches blanches dans la nuit noires, et deux orbites fluorescentes...

Trois shuriken à gauche… Une diversion ! Neji se baissa et dévia de la tranche la lame du kunaï qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'un entraînement, mais son oncle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un faux combat… Une entrée dans le rayon du byakugan lui fit tourner la tête : Hinata, un rouleau à la main, l'air un peu essoufflée et gênée. Hiashi-sama l'avait vue aussi, et se demandait visiblement ce qui pouvait la pousser à les interrompre.

« -Excusez-moi Père, Neji-san…fit-elle en s'inclinant. Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci en main propre le plus rapidement possible…

-- Ainsi tu n'es utile qu'à faire passer les messages ? dit-il seulement sans même la regarder. »

Le chef de clan parcourut rapidement des yeux le message, ne remarquant pas que sa fille aînée retenait ses larmes avec peine. A la fin de sa lecture, il se tourna vers Neji.

« -Neji, l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je veux tous les Hyuuga capables de se battre dans la grande salle dans une heure, équipements pour une mission intra-muros prêts. »

Puis il partit donner ses directives aux serviteurs. L'adolescent se tourna vers sa cousine.

« - Tous les Hyuuga ? Êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose Hinata-sama ?

-- Je ne sais rien, Neji-nii-san. Kiba-kun a reçu la même missive pour son clan.

-- Les Inuzuka ? Pour une mission dans Konoha ? Il s'agit peut-être de repérer un traître ou un ennemi.

-- Il doit être dangereux pour solliciter nos deux familles au complet. Penses-tu que nous devrions taire cette décision ?

-- Il serait judicieux d'éviter les fuites, en effet.

-- Oui. Comment va Ibaru ? demanda-t-elle après un petit silence. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'est plus venu me voir !

-- C'est étrange, je laisse la porte entrouverte pour qu'il puisse sortir la nuit, j'aurais juré qu'il venait vous empêcher de dormir !

-- Non, répondit-elle en riant doucement. Je vais te laisser. A toute à l'heure.

-- A toute à l'heure, Hinata-sama. »

En effet, en parlant, ils étaient arrivés à l'intersection de la partie réservée à la Bunke avec celle de la Sôke. Neji se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et, faisant un crochet par sa chambre, trouva son chaton roulé en boule sur son lit, dormant profondément, une patte sur les yeux, ce qui le fit sourire. En l'entendant entrer, Ibaru releva la tête, s'étira pour réclamer une caresse et changea de position.

-- T'as la vie facile, toi ! Où est-ce que tu fugues la nuit ? Et Hinata-sama qui s'inquiète pour toi… Est-ce qu'au moins tu le mérites ?

A ces mots la boule de poils se redressa et sembla froncer les sourcils, tirant un petit rire à son propriétaire.

Equipes : 18, un Inuzuka et un Hyuuga. Hinata-sama était bien sûr dans la même équipe que Kiba. Neji collaborait avec un cousin à lui, légèrement plus âgé : Hige. Objectif : Débusquer la bête qui hantait le village, une fois la nuit tombée. Le choix de l'Hokage a été judicieux : quoi de plus efficace que le byakugan pour une recherche nocturne, et quoi de mieux qu'un duo Homme-animal pour vaincre ce « démon » ? Seules les étoiles montraient aux ninjas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'univers par cette nuit sans lune et sans bruit. Les deux shinobis avançaient silencieusement vers le point de guet qui leur avait été attribué. Ils étaient disposés tout autour du village et quelques-uns à l'intérieur, de façon à ce que les champs de vision se croisent sans trop utiliser de chakra, évitant les angles morts et permettant une longue attente. Il savait sa cousine postée près de la demeure des Nara, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Il activa ses pupilles et capta aussitôt l'énorme bulle de chakra qui s'était formée autour de Konoha. Rien ne pourrait leur échapper. Le piège était tendu, l'attente pouvait commencer.

On devait approcher les 3 heures du matin, et c'était la quatrième nuit de garde. Rien ne s'était encore produit, et tous commençaient à douter du bien-fondé de cette mission, mais en bon ninjas, tous restaient sagement à leur poste sur leurs gardes. Neji n'avait pas à se plaindre de Hige : calme et concentré, il ne parlait presque jamais mais ne semblait pas asocial pour autant. Pas comme son cousin, qui devait trépigner d'impatience et déconcentrer Hinata qui n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Soudain, une émission de chakra venant du nord-est de leur position leur apprit que la bête avait été vue. Les règles étaient précises : si la cible était aperçue à l'intérieure du village, les ninjas situés en périphérie ne doivent pas quitter leurs postes sans un appel au secours pendant que les autres se regroupaient et attaquaient. Cependant, il sentit près de lui Kuro, le chien de son coéquipier, réagir et se relever, les muscles aussi contractés que ceux de son maître. Un nuage de poussière se forma non loin d'eux, et les bruits des combats leur parvinrent ; au milieu de la mêlée, il distingua le chakra de sa cousine et de son oncle, mais pas la bête. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Hinta-sama s'arrêta et resta interdite, avant de se tourner dans sa direction. Elle savait qu'il regardait tout, et il put lire sur ses lèvres le mot qu'elle prononça : « Ibaru ».

--Non !

-- Un problème, Hyuuga ?

-- Je…

--Nous ne devons pas quitter notre poste, lâcha Hige, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de son interlocuteur.

--Je sais.

Que faire ? L'esprit en contradiction, il ne remarqua qu'après que les combats avaient cessés. Réactivant son byakugan, il vit les chiens Inuzuka en pleine action, le nez au sol, et les Hyuuga qui fouillaient la ruelle. Mais aucune trace de la bête.

--La bête a disparu, informa-t-il son coéquipier.

--Disparu ? Comment cela ?

--Je n'en sais rien, mais vos chiens cherchent une piste et les combats ont cessé brusquement.

--Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne la retrouve ! Tu ferais mieux de nous laisser faire et de t'économiser.

--Oui.

Hiashi-sama et la mère de Kiba sonnèrent le rassemblement. Neji se glissa jusqu'à Hinata, qui, à son grand soulagement, n'avait pas l'air blessé.

--Pendant que les chiens cherchent une piste, voici ce que nous allons faire, dit-elle.

--Ces heures d'utilisation intensive de notre chakra nous a affaibli, aussi, tant qu'il n'y a pas de danger, nous n'utiliserons plus notre byakugan.

Un maître-chien les interrompit :

--Nous avons une piste ! Il est passé par les toits !

Tous le suivirent. Hinata se tourna vers son cousin, de l'angoisse dans les yeux :

--Je suis désolée, Neji-nii-san, je ne savais pas que c'était un chat ninja… J'ai encore créé des problèmes…

--Ce n'est pas le moment de vous excuser, Hinata-sama. Il faut trouver un moyen… Ils se dirigent vers la demeure Hyuuga !

--Bien sûr… murmura-t-elle, baissant la tête.. Ils cherchent un énorme chat noir avec des taches blanches et des yeux d'argent, pas un chaton… Mais la ressemblance pourrait les troubler…

--Sans compter qu'ils vont arriver dans ma chambre… On ne peut pas tromper le flair d'un chien Inuzuka !

--Neji-nii-san… appela-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

--Quoi ?

Hiashi-sama se tenait devant la foule des ninjas, Ibaru dans une main. Plus le temps de chercher un stratagème.

--A qui appartient ce chat ?

--Il est à moi, répondit l'adolescent, après une grande inspiration. Mais j'ignorais jusqu'à présent sa vraie nature.

--Comment l'as-tu obtenu ?

--C'est… commença-t-il.

--Je lui ai offert. Tout est de ma faute, Père, répondit Hinata en s'inclinant.

--Tu as été imprudente. Tu ne sais donc pas faire la différence entre un chat ordinaire et un chat ninja ?

--C'était à moi de le contrôler, la défendit-il. Je vous demande à tous pardon pour toute cette affaire.

--Ce chat n'est pas totalement ninja, remarqua Hana, qui s'était approché. C'est un croisement. J'aurais eu du mal à faire la différence. De plus, il n'est pas dangereux, n'a fait aucune victime et aucun dégât.

--Bien…Dans ce cas… Je t'autorise à le garder, Neji. Mais à la moindre incartade, vous seraient responsables tous deux.

--Merci, Hiashi-sama.

--Cette décision me comble, Père.

Les ninjas se séparèrent. Ils ne resta bientôt plus que Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Hana et Hige.

--Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait, Hana-san.

--Ce n'est rien Hinata-san. Neji-san, il serait préférable que tu apprennes à le tenir un minimum.

--Bien sûr !

--Ce n'est pas un chien, ça va être dur à dresser, fit remarquer Hige.

--C'est normal, les chiens sont les meilleurs ! s'excleme Kiba. Au fait Hina-chan, cela explique qu'Akamaru ait senti une odeur bizarre sur toi depuis quelques temps !

--Oui.

--Bon, nous rentrons, décréta Hana. Bonne nuit !

--Bonne nuit !

Restés seuls, les deux Hyuuga se regardèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement au même moment, ce qui les fit sourire. Ils firent cependant le trajet en silence, Neji tenant Ibaru dans ses bras. Au moment de se séparer, il rappela sa cousine.

--Au fait, Hinata-sama… Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'auriez pas dû vous impliquer…

--Je suis responsable…lâcha-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

--Pour ma part, c'est bien loin d'être une erreur… Vous avez su ce dont j'avais besoin… Et vous m'aviez prévenu : « _on s'attache très vite à ce genre de petite boule de poils, malgré les petites_

_bêtises éventuelles…_ »

--…

--Et tant qu'on en est aux explications, ne prenez pas pour argent comptant tout ce que vous dit votre père… Ce qui fait à ses yeux votre faiblesse, c'est votre force…

--Merci… O-nii-san… murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Bonne nuit…

--Bonne nuit !


	5. Vengeance

**Lucas-senpai : **c'est ça la vraie fin ! en espérant que ça te plaise…

**Yuuko-hime : **moi non plus je savais pas que ça existait, mais y'a bien les chiens, les insectes et les grenouilles ninjas alors…

**Oria **et** DoDo : **bah… pour la romance… chacun l'interprète comme il veut…

**Note de l'auteure : **message en bas…

Chaton :

Le soleil se levait sur le village de Konoha et éclairait la neige et le givre, faisant ainsi étinceler le village. Neji s'éveilla sous les coups de pattes d'Ibaru, presque adulte à présent. Visiblement, la boule de poils était enthousiaste… L'adolescent se leva en grommelant, ouvrit la porte qu'il devait garder fermée pour échapper à l'hypothermie et resta un instant à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. De la neige pure, sans aucune trace de pas, aucune souillure. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où le chat décida que ce n'était pas dangereux et s'élança… pour disparaître dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse. Répondant à ses miaulements désespérés, son maître sortit rapidement et le prit dans ses bras, s'autorisant un sourire, avant de rentrer prestement.

« -Je me trompe, ou t'es pas doué ? fit-il en l'enroulant dans une serviette pour le sécher, avant qu'il ne se frotte partout. »

Ibaru s'échappa, cracha et lui tourna le dos, la tête haute, provoquant le rire de Neji. Celui-ci décida de se préparer bien qu'il n'ait ni mission et entraînement aujourd'hui, et, comme d'habitude, en parlant à son chat.

« -Ibaru, tu sais, aujourd'hui est un grand jour… tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il aux deux yeux qui le fixaient, attentifs et brillants d'intelligence. Je ne t'ai pas entraîné pour rien… Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma vengeance… »

Neji sortit peu après. Il avait le temps avant ce soir et l'accomplissement de son plan et se sentait bien. Ses pas le menèrent automatiquement au terrain d'entraînement de son équipe. Tenten s'y exerçait, le froid ne semblant pas gêner ses mouvements. Chacune de ses armes atteignait sa cible. Elle s'arrêta voyant arriver son coéquipier.

--Neji-kun, comment ça va ce matin ?

--Normal. Tu as l'air d'aller bien !

--Oui ! Et Ibaru ?

--Ennemi avec la neige.

--En tous cas, noir sur blanc, tu ne risques pas de le perdre…

--Suffit de suivre les catastrophes… Lee et Gaï sensei ne s'entraînent pas avec toi ?

--Je ne les ai pas vus… Ils remontent sûrement le courant du fleuve jusqu'à sa source…dit-elle en haussant les épaules. En plein hiver, c'est tellement mieux !

--Tss…

--Tu restes t'entraîner ?

--… Pourquoi pas.

Ils se quittèrent peu avant midi, Tenten retrouvant Hinata pour manger. Neji avait décliné l'invitation de Tenten. S'il voyait Hinata avant ce soir, tout son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau, son objectif serait alors impossible à atteindre.

Neji s'entraînait dans la cour lorsque son chat arriva. Plus familiarisé avec la neige, il se roula dedans avant de se frotter contre son maître qui leva les yeux au ciel. Une idée lui vint et il baissa le regard, un léger sourire sadique sur le visage.

--Alors comme ça tu aimes la neige ?

Ibaru, sentant quelque chose arriver, commença à s'éloigner, pendant que Neji se baissait pour prendre une bonne poignée de neige. La bestiole se mit à courir et, alors qu'elle allait tourner derrière le coin d'un bâtiment, le jeune homme lança son projectile dans sa direction. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Hinata était rentrée depuis peu et se dirigeait vers sa chambre, lorsqu'elle aperçut le chat de son cousin venir en courant vers elle. S'approchant pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle reçut de plein fouet la boule de neige lancée par Neji et tomba à la renverse avec un léger cri, plus de surprise que de douleur (bah oui, il avait pas l'intention de le tuer, son chat !). Celui-ci, s'apercevant du soudain revirement de situation, se précipita vers la jeune fille assise dans la neige, encore abasourdie, et la releva en la prenant par la main :

--Hinata-sama ! Tout va bien ?

--Je… Je crois… J'ai rien compris ! Que s'est-il passé ?

--Euh… et bien… je suis désolé, vous avez reçu une boule de neige réservée à Ibaru…

--C'est donc toi qui l'a lancée ?

--Euh…oui… Désolé…

--Je vais devoir me venger alors…

--Hinata-sama…

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il eut le temps de prononcer avant de se retrouver la tête sous la neige. Lorsqu'il s'en fut débarrassé, il put voir le sourire provocateur de sa cousine, puis répliqua. S'en suivit une longue bataille finalement gagnée par Neji qui souleva Hinata et la lança dans la poudreuse. Elle capitula juste après, riant et tremblant trop pour répliquer. Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'ils étaient trempés et rentrèrent se changer.

--Tant pis, je n'attendrai pas ce soir pour mettre mon plan à exécution…

Le jeune homme, plus rapide que sa cousine, alla frapper chez elle, pour l'emmener quelque part. Impressionnée par le sérieux et la froideur dans les yeux de son cousin, celle-ci ne dit pas un mot. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit, isolé et désert. Personne ne passait jamais ici. L'endroit idéal pour ce que Neji voulait accomplir…

--C'est ici que ça a commencé…

--Oui… c'est ici que je t'ai offert Ibaru, Nii-san.

--C'est aussi ici que je suis venu après avoir reçu ce sceau…

Hinata, coupable, ne répondit pas, déstabilisée par le changement de comportement de celui avec qui elle riait quelques minutes auparavant.

--J'ai donc pensé que c'était le meilleur endroit pour ça…

Il se leva sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, alla chercher une petite boîte et la lui tendit. Elle l'ouvrit, curieuse, et découvrit… un petit lapin blanc, avec deux taches noires…

--Bon anniversaire, Hinata-chan…

**Message de fin :** Voilà, c'est la fin… Là aussi je suis triste de les laisser partir, même s'ils ne m'appartiennent pas (à part Hige et Ibaru)… J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez souri, été touchés… J'avais pensé à rajouter un peu d'humour, avec une bêtise de Naruto, mais ça dénaturait trop, alors tant pis. Le passage avec Tenten, c'était juste pour me moquer un peu de Gaï et Lee que j'adore.Merci à tous ceux qui suivent sans forcément laisser de reviews, à ceux bien sûr qui en laissent (Temari50, Dragon Heart…)… Je n'ai pas encore d'idée de nouvelle fic, mais je reviendrai… Bsx


End file.
